


Nurse Ironhide

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Ironhide and Ratchet [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This wound up being continued, even though it was supposed to be a one-shot. Heh.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prowl walked up to Ironhide with a large box wrapped in brown paper and covered with a multitude of small postage stamps. “This came for you,” he said, handing the wrapped parcel over to Ironhide. “Red nearly glitched when I told him that the package was safe and didn’t need to be inspected, but it’s all good.”

“Thanks, Prowl. Ah owe yah one, mech,” Ironhide said, grinning as he took the package. He turned around and headed back inside the quarters he shared with Ratchet now. His bondmate was still on duty for another half hour, it would give him plenty of time to get set up and he had already cleared his schedule for the rest of the evening.

Setting the package down on the table, Ironhide pulled off the brown wrapping paper and opened up the box within. When he saw the soft white fabric within, specifically made to fit a Cybertronian, he felt his faceplates heating up with both lust and slight embarrassment. He usually took the dominant, spiking role in the relationship with Ratchet, but this was a good excuse to change things around and have some fun.

Carefully Ironhide lifted out the fabric, shaking it to let it all unfold. He grinned and pulled the garment over his head and turned to the mirror. After inspecting his image, he straightened out the outfit, tugging the fabric down so it came down over his aft and stopped just above his knees. He found a pair of large underwear of sorts that looked distinctly femme-like. In for a little, in for a lot he thought pulling them on up around his pelvic span.

He went back to the box checking to see what else was inside: a hat of sorts. He pulled it out and looked it over and then down at the image on the box. Going back to the mirror, Ironhide pulled on the hat and straightened it to complete the look.

Ironhide felt both proud and silly as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the part of a (very masculine) human female nurse. Now he just had to wait for his bondmate to get home. _::Doc.... got a surprise waitin’ fer ya in yer quarters...::_ he told Ratchet.

 _::What sort of surprise?::_ Ratchet asked. It had been a long day.

 _::Ain't gonna ruin yer surprise,::_ Ironhide said, grinning to himself. He walked to the cabinet pulling out some energon and adding their favorite packet of flavorings. 

Ratchet vented a sigh. Who knew what sort of surprise Hide could come up with. But he continued his walk home, entering the code.

Ironhide heard the sound of pedes and the click of the door unlocking and stood up straight, feeling the rustle of the skirt portion of his dress around his legs.

Ratchet stepped in seeing what looked like his mate. “What is that?” he asked.

“A nurse uniform a’course,” Ironhide said, smiling and moved one leg forward in a very femme-like manner, to let the skirt portion hike up his leg somewhat. “An’ step inside, would ya? Don't want the entire base seein’ meh like this – it’s jus’ fer ya, doc.”

Ratchet grinned and stepped in letting the door close behind him. “It looks very odd on one hand but….” he chuckled walking closer.

Ironhide feigned being hurt by his mate’s words, “But...?” he repeated, waiting for Ratchet to finish.

“Very alluring,” Ratchet said kissing his mate.

Ironhide returned the kiss, glad that Ratchet enjoyed it. _::There's a surprise under tha dress too...::_ he hinted. _::Ah just... ah want tah know what yer like as the dominant one in berth... fulfillin’ any an’ all o’yer kinks.::_

 _::Hmm should be interesting I can’t think of much and I do like when you’re in charge but…::_ Ratchet said.

Ironhide put his hands on Ratchet’s hips, pulling his mate close. He opened his lip plates in the kiss, licking at Ratchet’s lips and then retracting his glossa.

 _::You are a naughty nurse aren’t you?::_ Ratchet said trying to get into this.

 _::Mm... ah’ve had dirty thoughts fer a while now, what the doc might do tah me...::_ Ironhide wriggled his hips, making the skirt rustle between the two mechs. 

_::Hmm,::_ Ratchet said a hand reaching for the skirt. _::Another interface panel?::_

Ironhide chuckled and broke the kiss, turning around to lean against the wall with one arm. With his free hand, he lifted the uniform high enough to reveal the feminine garments embracing his pelvic span.

“Underwear?” Ratchet said and grinned. “Might have to just remove them so you can wear those again.” He moved to swat Hide’s aft.

“Oooh doctor,” Ironhide teased in a falsetto, squirming from the swat to his aft.

Ratchet moved closer to Hide, opening his panel letting Hide feel how his spike was nearly hard. 

Ironhide reached back, stroking Ratchet’s spike with two fingers. _::Shall I finish getting yer spike ready fer me, doctor? Or d’yah have other plans?::_

Ratchet gasped. “Finish,” he said looking at Hide. The red weapons specialist dropped to his knees, his helm level to the medic’s hips as he licked the spike before him without putting his lips over it. The front of the nurse’s hat brushed against Ratchet’s abdominal plating as his head bobbed.

Ratchet moaned, optics nearly closing. Ironhide took a quick break, looking up at his mate to see how he was enjoying this. _::Ya look so hot like that, mah dear doctor...::_

 _::Ah,::_ Ratchet said as his spike squirted Hide’s mouth with pre-transfluids. Ironhide quickly licked the tip of Ratchet’s spike, cleaning it up as he swallowed the pre-transfluids.

Ratchet grinned pulling out. “On the berth nurse,” he said thinking as he went. “hand and knees.”

“Y-- yes doctor,” Ironhide, stuttered, as he tried to cool off somewhat. Figuring he was already on his knees, he crawled over to the berth, making certain to waggle his aft as he climbed onto the berth, assuming the hands and knees position he was ordered into. The new position exposed the panties on his array, the uniform not long enough to cover on this position.

Ratchet chuckled finding the panties and slowly pulling them down Hide’s legs. “open up,” he said. 

Ironhide’s panel opened, revealing both a hard spike and a dripping valve. “Is it time for a physical, doctor?”

“Yes it maybe,” Ratchet said reaching for Hide’s spike with his hands. Ironhide grunted with surprising, not expecting that.

Ratchet grinned run his hand up and down, squeezing a little. Ironhide wriggled, his spike tip twitching in Ratchet’s hands, the pre-transfluids leaking becoming a natural lubricant. Ratchet moved to the end of Hide’s spike, rubbing his thumb on the tip. “I know you have more in you than that,” he teased.

“Dirty..... doctor....” Ironhide managed to say, squirming. “Gonna mess....” he groaned, frame stiffening as he fought the urge to cum.

“Fine, I’ll get a cube, shall I?” Ratchet grumbled letting go of hide’s spike. Ironhide gasped, unable to hold himself, his spike spraying the berth below him.

“Good,” Ratchet said smiling.

Ironhide vented deep draughts of the cooler air of the berthroom, fighting to stave off overload. He wasn't going to let his mate go unsatisfied, even if he was a bit weak in the knee joints from that.

Ratchet smiled watching him and reached over to massage Hide’s back.

“Mmm, tha’ feels good, though thought yah had more in ya, Ratch,” Ironhide muttered.

“I am not a torturer sometimes the medic just calls,” Ratchet said moving the hand to swat Hide’s aft.

“Stop calling tha medic, yer off duty,” Hide teased back.

“I don’t call it, it calls me,” Ratchet said spanking Hide’s aft again. The mech squirmed, rubbing his aft backwards against the hand.

Ratchet pulled back the hand moving to thrust his spike into Hide’s valve, who gasped at the sudden but welcome intrusion. “So wet yet tight,” Ratchet said.

Ironhide gripped the berth mattress in his hands, groaning. Ratchet grunted pushing in deeper. Ironhide’s helm dropped to the mattress, “Ratch....”

“Yes?” Ratchet asked looking at hide.

Ironhide could no longer summon the processor power for words as he knelt on the berth, aft in the air and his valve contracting over the spike inside it.

Ratchet groaned feeling Hide’s valve squeezing on his spike and sprayed there with a moan.

Ironhide grasped the berth mattress tighter, feeling the hot liquids filling his valve, he gasped several times before collapsing to the mattress with Ratchet still inside him.

Ratchet pulled out groaning and collapsed beside Hide. Ironhide found a way to roll onto his side and grinned, looking over at Ratchet, pulling the medic up close against him as they both fell into recharge together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wound up being continued, even though it was supposed to be a one-shot. Heh.

Ratchet hummed as he mixed the energon with the minerals as a sweet for Ironhide.

Ironhide was finishing up on a bit of fine-tuning the weapons on the practice grounds, keeping one processor thread on his chronometer for the meeting that was supposed to start soon. As much as he disliked going to the officers’ meetings, it was his obligation to go. He fired off a test round at one of the dummies and smiled at the accuracy report that flashed on the overlay of his optical field. That would do for now. He put the weapon back down and made the walk down to the meeting room.

Ratchet boxed up the first batch of sweet and then the second. The first being for those at the meeting. The second ones for Ironhide being a bit stronger. He walked slowly down the corridor.

Dragonfly accompanied her mate to the meeting room, holding onto his elbow. She knew that she had to go out on a mission later, but for now she could tag along until the other officers showed up.

Ratchet arrived putting the box down on the table and sat down.

“Hi Ratchet,” Dragonfly said, smiling. “What do you have there?”

“Energon sweets,” Ratchet said. “I figured we could use something nice.”

Prowl stepped into the room, with a stack of data pads in his arms, setting them down at his spot.

Ironhide was quickly behind him, entering the room. He walked behind Ratchet, letting his fingers trail behind the medic’s back, just at shoulder level.

::Stop that,:: Ratchet said squirming. “Have a sweet everyone.”

Dragonfly smiled, “Suppose that’s my cue to go,” she said. She grabbed Optimus’ hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Optimus squeezed her hand back. ::See you later,:: he said.

Ironhide reached in snapping up one of the sweets from Ratchet’s box. “Thanks, Ratch.”

“You are welcome,” Ratchet said. ::I have another batch just for you, later.::

Ironhide’s optic ridges raised, ::Any high grade in em?:: he asked.

::You’ll have to wait and see, Hide,:: Ratchet said.

The meeting seemed to drag on for Ironhide, who kept stealing glances at Ratchet and was decidedly distracted when it was his turn to speak.

::Shall I kick you?:: Ratchet asked. ::Stop looking at me, get to work, get it over with.::

Ironhide reset his vocalizer and stood up. “Ah got all the training schedules ready. Preliminary patrol routes ready fer Prowl’s approval. And sparring grounds are up to par as per usual,” he reported. 

::Good,:: Ratchet said pulling out and putting down the list of supplies they needed.

Ironhide waited until Ratchet started talking before he sent an image of himself in the nurses’ uniform over to Ratchet.

Ratchet turned in the middle of his report to glare at Ironhide. The red weapon’s specialist was doing a good job of watching the medic as though he had done nothing wrong.

::Perhaps no more energon sweets,:: Ratchet said turning away. “So here is my list of new supplies. Silverstreak should be healed by the end of the week,” he said and dropped back into his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

“That is all for now,” Optimus said. “Meeting dismissed.”

Ironhide stood up from the chair again. ::Ah’m sorry Ratch. Shouldn’a distracted yah like that. But .... ya looked so handsome....::

Ratchet picked up the box looking at it, taking the last sweet and popping it into his mouth. He promptly walked out of the conference room.

“Scrap....” Hide muttered to himself.

Ratchet headed back to the medbay.

At the end of the day, Ironhide returned back to their shared quarters. He looked at the drawer he knew contained the costume he’d used once before. He walked over to the drawer, pausing.

Ratchet slowly walked back, sore from what seemed like a longer than usual day.

Ironhide pulled open the drawer and pulled out the uniform. He decided in order to make it up to Ratchet, he would remove some of his outer layers of armor. He unlatched sections of his armor setting it down and aside in a corner. Then he pulled on the panties, pulling them up his pelvic panel. Finally, he pulled the dress piece over his helm and got himself into it properly.

Ratchet walked in after entering the code for their quarter. He sat down promptly in a chair, closing his optics.

Ironhide walked over to Ratchet, getting down on his knees at Ratchet’s pedes.

“Hello Hide,” he said.

“What would’ja like? Warm energon? Pede massage?” Ironhide asked, squirming in closer against Ratchet’s legs so the medic could feel the fabric against his legs.

“The massage sounds good,” Ratchet said opening his optics a bit. Ironhide shuffled backwards, picking up one of Ratchet’s legs and massaging the bottom of a pede.

“So you’re wanting me to take the lead tonight?” Ratchet asked.

“Well ah was a bad mech today,” lronhide said, looking up to see how Ratchet would respond to that.

“Oh yes the image in the meeting,” Ratchet said giving a weak smile, thinking. Ironhide ran a hand tentatively up Ratchet’s inner leg. Ratchet moaned enjoying the touch on his leg.

“An’ has master noticed mah attire fer the evenin'?” Ironhide asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet said, moving to kick Hide a little with the leg.

Ironhide grunted feeling the kick a bit more than he normally would have if he were wearing his armor. “Ah’m wearing the panties too. Ah know how ya love em on meh.”

Ratchet opens his optics a bit more looking down at Ironhide. “Yes, I did,” he said leaning down to kiss Hide.

Ironhide put his hands on Ratchet’s thighs, returning the kiss. One hand strays over his lover’s interface panel.

Ratchet opened his interface panel. “So anxious aren't you?” he asked

“Mah mate is so very sexy. Hard not tah be,” lronhide admitted. “What would yah have meh do?”

“Well so are you,” Ratchet said. “ You could put me in the mood.”

“Absolutely doctor,” Ironhide said, smirking as he opened his own interface panel and took Ratchet’s spike in his mouth. He bobbed his helm up and down over the medic’s spike, feeling it grow fully pressurized in his mouth.

Ratchet moaned as his spike gave a squirt of his transfluids. Ironhide ran his glossa over the tip, licking it up and drinking it down.

Ironhide’s own spike was hard inside his panties and it was growing hard to resist the urge to put his hand on his spike.

Ratchet chuckled. “Sure you don’t want to take me, Hide?” he teased.

::Ah do so want yah...:: Ironhide moaned.

Ratchet chuckled. “Well perhaps you should stroke yourself,” he said pushing the chair back pulling out of Hide’s mouth. “Then you can get on the berth hands and knees.”

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, starting to pull down the panties to stroke his spike.

“No leave the panties on,” Ratchet said.

“...An stroke mah spike inside the panties?” Ironhide asked. He slipped a hand inside, grasping his spike. He grunted as he stroked his own spike.

“Yes,” Ratchet said.

Ironhide shuttered his optics, imagining that he was thrusting into Ratchet’s tight valve as he worked his spike.

Ratchet came up behind Hide, smiling and rubbing his back.

Ironhide crooned a low note, his back so much more sensitive right now. His spike let out a short squirt of transfluids onto his hand.

“You removed armor,” Ratchet said. “Was trying to figure out why you looked different.”

“Fer you...” Ironhide croaked, on the edge of his first overload. “Gonna cum Ratch.”

“Good,” Ratchet said slipping a hand under the uniform and a finger under the panties pulling them down a little bit.

Ironhide dropped to one hand and his knees as his spike sprayed transfluids over his hand and inside the panties.

The hot fluids filled up the space inside the panties before dripping through the holes in the fabric to the floor below him.

Ratchet grinned pulling the panties down even more and pulled out one of Hide’s rods to push it into his valve.

Ironhide moaned, his fans kicking into high gear and pulling deep draughts of cooler air to keep himself from overloading and thus collapsing.

Ratchet grinned, slipping a finger into Hide’s aft port.

Ironhide grunted. “Dirteh proces....” he managed to say, his aft port tightening around the finger inside.

“Well sometimes so is yours,” Ratchet said pulling the finger and rod out. He moved to thrust his spike into Hide’s valve with a grunt.

Ironhide moaned, enjoying the feel of the medic’s spike inside him. Ratchet thrust in deeper with a groan.

“More...” Hide grunted. “‘Less you're tired a’ready.”

“I’m not tired,” Ratchet grumbled and moaned as he felt his spike spray Hide.

Ironhide felt his valve walls ripple over Ratchet’s spike. “Good....”

Ratchet groaned, smiling.

“C'mon Hatchet,” Ironhide said, deliberately using the nickname to get a rise out of his mate.

Ratchet growled. “What more do you want you needy mech?”

“You in mah arms rechargin',” Ironhide said.

“May just get that,” Ratchet said his optics closing.

Ironhide smiled and wriggled so he could lie down on the berth on his side, waiting for Ratchet. Ratchet lay down next to Hide, as the weapons' specialist wrapped an arm around his mate and the pair drifted into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one last chapter.... reversal this time.

First Aid walked into the medbay grinning behind his face mask, his visor glowing brightly. He walked over to Ratchet, ready to receive the report of the day as they switched off.

“Mostly the usual,” Ratchet said with a quick glance at his notes. “Prowl had an anxiety attack, told him to rest for a cycle.”

“Tell Jazz to make sure he actually does that?” First Aid asked, as they both knew Prowl would shrug off such an order to go back to work.

“Yes,” Ratchet said. “he should be able to figure a way to ensure that.”

“Excellent. Go get some rest yourself, Ratchet,” First Aid said, extending his hand to take the data pad of notes from the senior medic.

“Right,” Ratchet said, though he had an idea of something to do for Ironhide. He headed to their quarters finding Ironhide’s costume and put it on, it was a bit loose but Ratchet shrugged trying to find a good pose for himself in it. He did find a strip of fabric to use as a belt on the nurses dress or uniform, tying it around his waist. He quickly got out the cubes of energon, medical grade, regular and high grade one for Hide.

Ironhide was up on the training grounds, watching some bots paired off together as he walked around checking on them. He checked his internal chronometer and noticed that the shifts were changing. “Aw’right!” he called out loudly. “Tha’s the end for this shift. Return yer sparring weapons to me and off ya get.” He stood beside the open chest for the weapons.

The twins chuckled whispering about making their batch of high grade as they left their weapons for the day.

“Thank ya. And ping meh when the high grade is done. Might be able to swap ya a day o’ practice out here fer when ya younglings get yerselves in trouble again,” Ironhide told them with a smile.

“Yeah sure,” Sunstreaker said with a grin back at Hide.

“Now off ya get an’ don’t be making trouble with Prowl today,” Ironhide said, refusing to divulge more information about the mech’s condition

“Yeah right,” Sideswipe said and they went out the door.

Ironhide shook his helm, hoping they would stay out of trouble and closed the lid on the weapons chest as it auto-locked. He re-opened his end of his bond with Ratchet, tentatively checking to see whether Ratchet had opened his side or not yet.

Ratchet chuckled feeling Hide check their bond. He was in for a surprise.

::Yer off already?:: Ironhide asked. ::I’m jus’ headin' inside now. Ah could wash up first or together...::

::You wash up,:: Ratchet said, biting down on his lip to keep from chuckling or even giggling like some young femme.

::Aw’right,:: Ironhide said, walking into the washracks. He spent ten minutes cleaning himself up and getting the dirt off himself, though he didn’t bother with a wax or polish. His armor did shine a bit brighter now that he was clean as he walked to the quarters he shared with Ratchet. He entered his code and the door slid open.

“So how was your day?” Ratchet asked seeing Hide’s silhouette in the doorway.

“My day....” Ironhide started to say as he saw Ratchet in the room. “Just got a lot better....” he said with a grin.

“Thought it was time for me to surprise you,” Ratchet said smiling as he watched Ironhide.

Ironhide turned around locking the door to their quarters and then walked over to Ratchet. He looked his mate up and down and noticed the fabric belt. “Ah bit big on yah, but it’s cute....” he said and leaned in to kiss him.

::Thank you,:: Ratchet replied and kissed Hide back.

Ironhide moved his hands to untie that piece of fabric that was holding the uniform in place. ::Ah might say here, ‘hello nurse!’:: he said, chuckling over the bond.

::Suppose I should call you medic or doctor,:: Ratchet said squirming as he watched Hide with the “belt.”

::Dun think I’m deservin’ o’ that,:: Ironhide said, breaking the kiss to look at the tie and let it drop at Ratchet’s pedes. He then took Ratchet’s hand and kissed the back of it. Ratchet moaned at the feel of Hide’s lips on his sensitive hand.

::Mmf, I haven’t even touched your palms or fingers yet,:: Ironhide said, smiling against the back of the hand, but looking up at Ratchet’s face.

::I know,:: Ratchet said with a grin back at Hide. He leaned down to kiss the top of Hide’s helm.

Ironhide turned Ratchet’s hand over, dragging his glossa across the palm. Ratchet whimpered at the warm wet sensation.

Ironhide grinned and slipped his other hand up the skirt of the uniform, touching to see if Ratchet had even put on the panties.

“So that makes you naughty patient?” Ratchet got out.

“Mmm, a role ah know too well,” Ironhide said and took Ratchet’s index finger in his mouth, his glossa flicking the sensor-laden fingertip pad.

Ratchet gasped. “Yes,...well,” he got out. Ironhide pushed his 'nurse' to the berth, so Ratchet could feel it behind his legs. 

Ratchet grinned at Hide before he fell onto the berth found himself smiling up at his mate.

Ironhide lifted up the skirt and buried his helm below it, managing to kiss Ratchet on the inner thighs.

Ratchet moaned, his interface panel popping open.

“Mmm, naughty nurse...” Ironhide said, chuckling. He slipped a finger in Ratchet’s valve.

”Don’t see...stopping,” Ratchet said and squirmed.

Ironhide leaned in, licking the lubricants that were leaking out of the valve. He pulled the finger out, replacing it with two fingers.

Ratchet groaned. 

Ironhide got up again and grinned down at Ratchet before crawling over him, his interface panel sliding open. He brushed his spike across the outer nodes first.

“Oh yes,” Ratchet said and bucked his hips. Ironhide slid his spike into the prepared valve, giving a few good thrusts to seat his spike deep inside. Ratchet sighed feeling Hide’s spike there, it felt so right.

Ironhide smiled and reached down, grasping the medic’s white and red spike in his hand, gently pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh Hide, Hide,” Ratchet cried feeling the charge.

Ironhide stopped his own thrusting, pulling nearly out as he continued to work Ratchet’s spike. “Tha’s it, let yerself go...”

Ratchet whimpered at the loss. Ironhide picked up Ratchet’s hand, rubbing each finger. 

Ratchet moaned, closing his optics. Ironhide frowned, moving his hand from Ratchet’s hand up to the chevron, tracing it from the centre to a tip. Ratchet moaned. “What happened to ...spike...charge.”

“Want mah naughty nurse to cum first,” Ironhide said, thumb flicking the head of the spike and the other one pinching the chevron tip. Ratchet groaned and gasped as his spike gave a squirt of pre-transfluids.

Ironhide let go of Ratchet’s chevron and thrust his own spike back into the medic’s valve quickly.

“Much better,” Ratchet said and gasped as his spike gave another squirt of transfluids.

Ironhide pushed Ratchet’s legs up at the knees, so he could thrust deeper.

“Oh Hide,” Ratchet groaned.

“Mmm, my Ratchet...” Ironhide said, leaning down and kissing Ratchet, trapping the medic’s legs in place as he rocked in and out of the tight valve.

::My Hide,:: Ratchet replied.

Ironhide let go of Ratchet’s legs, feeling his overload imminent as he thrust rapidly in and out of Ratchet, losing all sense of rhythm in pursuit of the pleasurable overload. With a deep grunt, his spike sprayed Ratchet’s valve and he collapsed nearly on top of his mate, bracing himself on his forearms.

Ratchet smiled, slipping an arm around Hide. ::Wonderful,:: he said.

::Glad to hear it, love:: Hide said grinning.


End file.
